


Almost Nightmares

by viperscreed



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, There were TWO beds, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: Just a short oneshot I wrote at 4am after having a stress dream of our boys being soft(tm)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Almost Nightmares

It was a decent inn room, even had two beds though the pair only needed one. Geralt deep in meditation, nearly asleep with the bard curled up at his front. Just a breath away from touching while sharing the blanket.

Golden eyes opened, reflecting lime green in the sparse moonlight that shined through the window. It had been a subtle thing that roused him, the slightest uptick in Jaskier’s pulse. His breathing was still deep, still asleep, but Geralt could feel his body tensing through the mattress.

  
A sharp inhale and the bard came to the brink of consciousness. Without opening his eyes he reached out to Geralt, hand finding his chest. Clumsily that hand patted the witcher’s shoulder next, his bicep, skidded down to his wrist.

Geralt let his hand be lifted and set on the back of Jaskier’s neck. He gently gripped the other man by the scruff, rubbing his calloused thumb over the soft skin along Jaskier’s hairline. Slowly the bard relaxed again, fingers slipping from Geralt’s wrist. Heart rate slowed as he dived back into unconsciousness.

  
The witcher pulled himself closer, setting his forehead against his bard’s. The appreciative mumble from the other gentled his own heartbeat and he closed his eyes.


End file.
